


Roselia? Roselia.

by Luxavan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Gen, ill add characters as they appear - Freeform, oh sayo might swear because of ako who knows, there is no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxavan/pseuds/Luxavan
Summary: Roselia messes around. Somewhat.drabbles that are sometimes oneshots





	1. A dog and two idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako finds a dog, and brings it to practice.

Ako walked down the familiar path to go practice with Roselia at CiRCLE. She hummed to the tune of Re:birth day. It was a fun song to play the drums to. She slowed down when she heard a small bark. It more like a boof but she couldn’t judge. Ako walked up to a trash can, where the sound came from. She looked over it and gasped. Oh boy, Roselia will love this.  
  
Sayo sat down on the couch in their practice room, and set down her guitar. She took her water bottle from the table beside her, and stared up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she took in this silence that was rare. Yukina and Lisa were still at school, probably, and Rinko told her to go on ahead since she had to return some books to the library. Ako was god knows where, and could show up any moment. A loud thud from the door shook Sayo out of her little dream state, and she stood up to go check it out. She opened the door to see Ako leaning on the wall, trying to hide something. Ako looked up and smiled. “Heya Sayo-san. You like dogs right?”  
  
“Hina does, but I guess so. Why?”  
  
Ako pushed herself off the wall, revealing a medium-sized dog. Sayo simply stared at it, then looked back at Ako, who was grinning. “Udagawa-san wha-”  
  
“It’s cute, let’s keep it! It can be Roselia’s mascot!”  
  
“Okay, sure.”  
  
“C’mon Sayo-san, it’s not- wait, what?” You… agreed?”  
  
Sayo put one hand on her hip. She shot a bored glance at it. “Yeah. I’m fine with it.”  
  
“Who the heck are you, and what have you done with Sayo-san.”  
  
“I’m me, and I said it was fine if you kept it. As long as you keep it at your house.”  
  
Ako’s grin dropped. She shook her head. “No, no, no, no, no, and no. My parents won’t let me.”  
  
“Well I’m not keeping it. What about your sister?”  
  
“I have no idea what she’d say.”  
  
The door to CiRCLE opened. Sayo and Ako both jumped in surprise. Yukina would kill them if she saw they had a dog. Ako did the most sensible thing she could think of. She took Sayo by the arm and shoved her in a nearby closet. Ako then led the dog in, ran in herself, and slammed the door shut. Sayo reached up for the light and turned it on. Ako sighed. “Thank god it can fit all of us.” she whispered.  
  
“Ako? Is that you?”  
  
“Speak of the devil. Udagawa-san, that’s not Minato-san’s voice.” Sayo whispered back.  
  
“Oh shoot that might be Onee-chan,” Ako whispered. “WE’RE IN HERE!”  
  
Sayo quickly slapped her hand over Ako’s mouth. “What are you doing?” she hissed. “We’re going to get caught.”  
  
“Oh shoot. UH WE’RE NOT IN HERE.”  
  
Sayo facepalmed herself and muttered a few words Ako couldn’t make out. They heard footsteps coming closer to the door. “Ako what are you doing? The door’s locked.”  
  
Ako panicked and looked at Sayo. “What do I say? What do I say?”  
  
“That you’re looking for your drumsticks.”  
  
She gave Sayo a thumbs up, but Sayo simply rolled her eyes. It was a response Ako would take. “I’M LOOKING FOR MY DRUMSTICKS.”  
  
“Aren’t they in your bag, and not in a closet?”  
  
Ako looked at Sayo for help, but she got a look that said, you’re on your own now. She sighed and thought of something to say. “If I come out can I get a cookie?”

“No.”  
  
“Then I’m never coming out.”  
  
Sayo shot her the most confused look Ako had ever seen her give, and saw her face turn from confused to regret. Outside, she heard a lighter voice. “Onee-chan, are you here?”  
  
Sayo slapped her hand over her eyes. “Oh my god, Hina’s here.”  
  
“Oh hi Tomoe-chan!”  
  
“Hina-senpai, why’re you here?”  
  
“I wanted to walk home with Onee-chan, and thought I’d find her at practice. Why’re you here?”  
  
“Ako won’t get out of the closet.”  
  
“Hey Ako-chan, can you tell me where Onee-chan is?”  
  
Ako opened her mouth, but shut it immediately once she saw Sayo’s glare. “Say anything about me and I will kill you.”  
  
“Uh haha… NO, I HAVEN’T SEEN HER.”  
  
“I’ll tell Lisa-chi to make you a lot of cookies.”  
  
Ako bit her lip. Sayo gripped her shoulders. “Udagawa-san, don’t you dare.”  
  
“It’s Lisa-nee’s cookies!”  
  
Sayo shook Ako. “You can get them anytime if you’d ask!”  
  
“Ako, I’ll buy you that game you wanted.”  
  
“SHE’S IN HERE.”  
  
“YOU FUCKING TRAITOR.”  
  
A loud crash was heard in the closet, followed by a scream. Lisa and Yukina walked in to see Tomoe and Hina standing near the closet door. Lisa tilted her head to see what they were looking at, but flinched when another crash and scream came out. She motioned Yukina towards their room, signaling that she would join her in a bit. She walked over to Hina and tapped her shoulder and smiled. “Tomoe! Hina! It’s a surprise seeing you two here!”  
  
“Ah Lisa-chi! Onee-chan amd Ako won’t come out of the closet.”  
  
“Whaaat? Sayo, Ako. Come out or I’ll tell Yukina~!”  
  
Another crash and scream. Lisa could only assume the crashing was from Sayo, and the screams from Ako. She heard a cough and boxes being moved around. “Imai-san, there is a spider in here. Tell her and I will throw it on you.”  
  
“You guys are on your own, I’m going to be right back.”  
  
Lisa smiled at them and quickly ran into their practice room. She came out holding Sayo’s jacket as a makeshift shield. She bent her knees and stood in a defensive position. “Okay I’m ready to get her out. SAYO GET READY.”

**Woof.**

Lisa stood back up straight. “Excuse me?”

Ako’s scream interrupted anything Sayo was prepared to say. “SAYO-SAN THE SPIDER IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!”

“Udagawa-san it can’t be that b-”

Lisa, Hina, and Tomoe stood outside the closet door, waiting for Sayo to finish her sentence. Lisa braced herself for that spider, behind Tomoe. They waited for Sayo, or at least Ako to say something, to at least talk to them about what happened. The door then burst open, with Sayo and Ako running out. Lisa hid behind Tomoe as they ran out of CiRCLE, near the trees. Sayo tried to shout, but was out of breath. “Imai… Imai-san… go run… you know what… just perish… ugh...”

Ako laid on the floor, and Sayo sat next to her. The spider crawled out of the closet, and Lisa screamed. She ran outside and held onto Sayo. The dog came out of the closet as well, and ate the spider. Tomoe and Hina gazed upon the sight, and Hina shrugged it off. Ako yelled out to the two standing near the dog. “KEEP THE DOG I DON’T WANT IT ANYMORE.”

“Ako, this is what you were hiding?”

“Ako-chan, you should’ve just said it was a dog!”

“BUT I THOUGHT YUKINA-SAN WAS THERE SO I COULDN’T!”

“You what?”

Yukina was standing in the doorway of their practice room. A stern expression was visible from the distance. Sayo stood and helped Lisa up.

“Udagawa-san, you’re explaining all this.”

“Ugh, fine. Lisa-nee can you make me cookies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I created this account a little bit ago, and my friend wanted to use it to post her small drabbles


	2. Play with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako wants to play something, Sayo actually plays with her.

_ 2:00 pm. _ Ako put down her pencil and laid back on the ground. She was at her house on a call with Sayo, who was helping her study. They finally finished the session and Ako finished her homework. Sayo was still writing on what looked like student council papers. Ako sat up and frowned. “Sayo-san.”

“Yes?”

“Play with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Y’know, play something with me. Rinrin isn’t online surprisingly, Onee-chan is with her friends, and Lisa-nee and Yukina-san are out.”

“Shirokane-san isn’t home? Really?”

“Yeah I know, shocker. I’m bored and you’re the only one on right now, so please play with me!”

Sayo sighed. It was common that Ako would ask her to play something, but she really was considering it. Hina was with her band, so she was alone in the house. Usually Sayo would decline, saying something about having to do work or to practice guitar. But she wasn’t feeling that today. “Okay, what would you like to do?”

Ako’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “Wait, you’re actually gonna play with me??”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Don’t worry it’s just NFO.”   
“I’m fine with that.”

Ako silently cheered so Sayo wouldn’t be bothered by the noise. She quickly got on and went to Roselia’s usual meeting place. She and RInko somehow convinced the rest of Roselia to get it on their personal computers just incase they wanted them to play. She spotted Sayo logging on and smirked. “Alright Sayo-san let’s do this!”

“What are we doing exactly?”

“Going to a rare dungeon to get supplies I need.”

“That’s… not what I was expecting to be doing on here.”

“So? It’s fun!”

“I’ll just be here doing the rest of the quests while you go. They’re bothering me.”

“Sayo-san pleeeeeeeeeeease!! You said you would play with meeeeee.”

“You’re going to gather supplies.”

“Please! Play with me!”

“No.”

“:(“

“Be happy that I’m on.”

Ako decided to not send a message she was in the process of writing. She decided to join Sayo in her quest to complete the quests. Turns out it got her all the supplies she needed. Ako looked at the time once again.  _ 5:27 pm.  _ Wow time flies. “Udagawa-san, I think I’m done for today.”

“Yeah me too. We finished a lot of the quests tho!”

“You’re right. We should play again.”   


“:O :))”

“Udagawa-san you don’t have to type in chat.”

“But I can’t express these emotions in real life!”

“You have a face.”

Ako made a pouty face. “Meanie.”

“Well then. I will see you tomorrow at practice.”

“Okaaaaay. Thanks for today though Sayo-san!”

“Mmm. Thank you too. It was fun. See you tomorrow.”

“Byee!”

Ako watched Sayo log off both the game and the call. She then saw Rinko come online. Ako stared at her clock.  _ I have enough time to play with Rinrin on that special dungeon. I wanna tell her about what happened today! _

~

Sayo hung up the call and got off the game. Hina knocked on her door and told her dinner was ready. Sayo simply acknowledge her and turned back to her computer. Ako will never stop asking her to play now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Katherine wrote another one. And told me to post it today. smh #blamekatherine


	3. Sayo-san there's another dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These titles seriously only fit one part of the story. And usually it’s the ending.

Another day for Ako, walking to practice alone. Lisa had stayed back helping other students move boxes to different classrooms, while Yukina had already gone out. Ako decided to go to a nearby café, wanting a drink. She entered without looking where she was at. “Welcome- ah! Ako-chan! Hi!”

“Ako!”

“Udagawa-san?”

_ Oh my god Sayo-san’s here. Wait, Tsugu-chin is also here. I walked into Hazawa café, didn’t I? Onee-chan is here too? It’s a party, and I wasn’t invited. I swear if Hii-chan is here I will- oh my good golly gosh gUESS WHO IT IS.  _

Ako pouted. “ONEE-CHAN WHY DIDN’T YOU INVITE ME?!?”

“What are you talking about? We were here to pick up Tsugu to go practice. She was just finishing up.”

“Then why is Sayo-san here?”

Sayo shot her a glare, and that was the best answer she would get. Other than Tsugumi blushing slightly, Sayo crossed her arms. “I was coming here to ask Hazawa-san a question. Is there anything wrong with that?”

Ako looked at Tomoe, then Himari. They all shared the same look, then glanced back at Sayo and Tsugumi. They had a distance between them, and the silence continued for what seemed like a solid two minutes. Ako coughed. “Well then, I wanted a water, but I guess I’ll just head to practice and stop interrupting… whatever this was.”

Tsugumi then put down her tray she was carrying. “Oh! I’ll go get one for you! Sayo-san do you need one too?”

Sayo nodded, turning away from them. Ako could see her ears getting slightly red. Tsugumi disappeared for a few seconds, then came back with two waters and a bag of cookies. She handed the waters to Ako and the cookies to Sayo. Ako held in the urge to laugh, as she saw Sayo give her another glare. Ako quickly turned to Tsugumi and smiled brightly. “Thank you Tsugu-chin!”

“Yes, thank you Hazawa-san. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“You’re welcome Ako-chan! I’ll see you tomorrow too, Sayo-san!”

“Ako, make sure you don’t stay out too late.”

“I’ll be fine. YOU better not stay out too late with Hii-chan. Make sure she gets home before 8.”

“I won’t make any promises!”

“Himari! Ako!”

Tomoe tried to ruffle Ako’s hair, but Himari held her arm tight. Tsugumi stepped in.

“Okaaay then, we should get going. Ran and Moca will get mad if we’re late. Well, mostly Ran. Moca could be asleep for all we know.”

_ Tsugu-chin you are an angel, please never change.  _ Ako whispered a small thank you to Tsugumi, who smiled at her. She opened the door for the girls to walk outside. The three Afterglow members walked out of the café, said their goodbyes to the two Roselia members, and left for their respective practice. Sayo and Ako stood near the door. Ako smirked at Sayo, then ran forward. She jogged a few paces in front of Sayo, who was trying to hide a small smile. Ako smiled back at her, and nearly tripped when she saw a big shadow moving in the bushed. She stopped, and wandered over to the bush. “Sayo-san did you see that?”

“What?”

“The bush. It moved.”

“You’re probably imagining things.”

“No I’m serious. Something’s in this bush.”

“There isn’t.”

Sayo walked over to the bush Ako was facing. She shook the bush. “See there’s noth- are you kidding me.”

“Oh my god. Sayo-san there’s another dog.”

“I’m not blind I can see it.”

“But… this one looks soooo COOL!”

It was a big dog. It had a shiny black coat and floppy ears. Its tail wagged happily. It kind of looked like a wolf, and Sayo understood why Ako thought it was cool. It fit her personality. Sorta.

Ako slowly went up to it and knelt down. She held her hand out to it. It came closer to her, but went to Sayo instead. Ako frowned. She put her hand to her heart and posed in the most dramatic way possible. “I’ve been betrayed. Fooled by a soft creature!”

Sayo pet the big dog and smiled. “I don’t think he belongs to anyone.”

“How can you tell?”

“Logic, Ako. No collar, kind of thin. Probably hasn’t eaten something good in a while.”

Ako’s eyes lit up. The last time there was a dog, great things happened. She grinned. “Hey Sayo-san.”

“Yes?”

“I have a great plan.”

“What?”

“Wanna take him to practice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katherine doesn't know how to make proper titles. But she does have fun letting me post these, so enjoy!#blamekatherine


	4. Winter nights, small thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo thinks at night.

Snow settled around a small town near the sea. It was beautiful outside, no one disturbed the quiet, serene setting. The stars in the sky illuminated the town, showing off the clean snow.

Sayo sat near a window to take in this view, when the rest of Roselia were asleep. It reminded her of when she was younger, when she and Hina used to sit and watch the snow fall from the sky. They used to go outside to play in the falling snow for hours on end, then go back inside to a warm house.

She smiled to herself, remembering the times when she had fun with her sister. Before she became jealous of how Hina could do anything she could do in the blink of an eye. Before she hated Hina for always following behind her, doing anything to be with her. Before Sayo began to push away anything she had once loved, because Hina had loved them too.

The window she sat at was cold to the touch. Sayo stared out of it, trying to look at the sea. The sea always calmed her down. The window fogged up, and Sayo could see her reflection in it. A stern expression masked her face, one that had been on for quite some time. Her hair had been ruffled a bit, due to the way she had slept. It wasn’t a comfortable sleep, and a few bad dreams kept her awake.

Sayo looked away from the window to where they slept. Yukina was sound asleep, with Lisa right next to her. Her face was content as the latter snored lightly. Lisa mumbled a few words and moved closer to Yukina, tucking her head under Yukina’s chin. A smile crept across Yukina’s face, something that rarely happened.

Ako was sprawled out on her bed, in a deep sleep. Rinko curled up on her bed, smiling. Ako’s hands kept moving up into the air, then back to her bed, as if she was trying to use spells. Rinko’s fingers moved slightly, playing an invisible keyboard, and mouthed out her small part in _Black Shout._ Her hand reached out to grasp nothing, but nothing was quickly replaced with a smaller hand. Ako, still moving around, settled near Rinko, holding her hand.

Roselia all had someone they had known from before. Lisa, a childhood friend who had stayed by Yukina’s side from the beginning. Rinko, who had played with Ako in many things and had been with her when joining Roselia. And Sayo.

Sayo.

She had known none of them prior to joining Roselia. She had only met Yukina when she quit her old band for not meeting Sayo’s high expectations. Ako was just a kid who looked up to her big sister and wanted to play the drums, just like her. Lisa was Yukina’s friend who had some skill with the bass, but needed to work hard to keep up with them. Rinko was a quiet girl who was shy and never spoke unless spoken to. All of them were unique, and so different from what she had expected when she first met them.

Yukina’s voice was powerful, and she strived for a goal Sayo had. Ako’s drums never missed a beat, and she always listened to the things they told her to do. Lisa’s bass was mesmerizing, and she worked hard to catch up to the others. Rinko’s piano was soothing, her professional playing fit the songs perfectly.

Sayo couldn’t imagine playing without them.

They were her friends. Her second family. They helped her with Hina, with her goals, with her passions. They accepted her.

All of the lives they’ve played. All of the issues they’ve been through. All of the struggles they had to fight.

She loved all of them.

She couldn’t have asked for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, Katherine actually didn't write dialogue.


	5. You wanna go bug Lisa? (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako wants to bug Lisa, but it doesn't go as planned.

[9:07 A.M.]

**Ako-hime!** : sayo-san

**Ako-hime!** : saayo-san

**Ako-hime!** : s a a a y o - s a n

**SayoH** : Yes?

**Ako-hime!** : i want to do something but rinrin is busy

**SayoH** : And I’m somehow always your backup plan.

**Ako-hime!** : wow! howd you know!!

**SayoH** : I’m not an idiot.

**Ako-hime!** : ugh whatever

**Ako-hime!** : hey u wanna go bug lisa-nee

**SayoH** : What? Why? Isn’t she with Minato-san?

**Ako-hime!** : :O

**Ako-hime!** : >:)

**SayoH** : Oh no.

 

[9:13 A.M.]

**Ako-hime!** : heeeeey lisa-nee

**Lisa~☆** : yea Ako?

**Ako-hime!** : where r u right now

**Lisa~☆** : at home with Yukina

**Lisa~☆** : why?

**Ako-hime!** : >:)))

 

[9:15 A.M.]

**SayoH** : Imai-san go to the park or something

**Lisa~☆** : oh my god Sayo are you ok

**Lisa~☆** : you didnt put a period at the end of your sentence

**SayoH** : No time

**SayoH** : dont stay homesdewfsd

**SayoH** : wdfsd

**Lisa~☆** : Sayo??

**SayoH** : heeeeey imai-san don’t worry about what happened

**SayoH** : i just couldn’t get hte keyboard to workmssdfgb

**Lisa~☆** : oh my god, Sayo’s cursed

~

“Udagawa-san, you have three seconds to explain what happened.”

“You can’t take me alive!” Ako screamed, sprinting away from Sayo, phone in hand. She ran towards Lisa’s house, making sure to look both ways before running across the street (because you _could_ get killed). Ako stopped in front of Lisa’s door, and began knocking as fast as she could. Sayo was a bit away, since Ako had the head start. As she came closer, Ako started pounding the door. She could hear a groan from inside, and footsteps coming downstairs. Lisa opened the door wearing an oversized t-shirt, not realizing it was Ako banging on the door. Lisa had no time to ask what was going on, since Ako bolted inside, hiding somewhere. Sayo stopped running and walked to the door Lisa was holding open.

“I’m sorry for intruding, Imai-san.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Can you tell me what exactly is happening, though?”

“As soon as I find Udagawa-san. Wait, is that…”

“Yeah, Yukina’s been like that ever since she saw a cat near my door. I said I couldn’t keep it, and it ran away when she tried to go near it. She hasn’t moved since.”

Sayo simply stared at the sight. Yukina was laying on the floor, with a pillow on her face. What she didn’t expect was another person sitting on the couch. Rinko sat there, immersed in a game that was hooked up on the TV. She was too into the game for Sayo to greet her, so she and Lisa had gone upstairs.

Sayo sat down on a chair near Lisa’s desk. Lisa had laid on her bed, and looked at Sayo. It seemed as if Lisa had woken up to all of Roselia in her house. From Rinko playing video games in her living room, Yukina on the floor sulking about a cat, and Ako hiding from Sayo.

From a different perspective, it almost looked like Sayo was a counselor, and Lisa a patient. Lisa took this opportunity, and smirked at Sayo.

“Soooo, Sayo, I’ve been needing to vent some stuff.” Lisa said with a grin. Sayo rolled her eyes. She saw the little game Lisa was playing, and decided to go along with it. “Alright, but it will cost you.”

“Got it! So where should I start, Sayo?”

“That’s Doctor to you, miss.”

Sayo took out a small notepad and took a pencil from the desk. She tried to hide a small smile from forming, but this idea was just so _stupid_ that she couldn’t hide it. Lisa smiled too, and began to tell Sayo about what’s been happening.

 

[5:43 P.M.]

**Ako-hime!** : lisa-nee wheres sayo-san

**Ako-hime!** : lisa-nee

**Lisa~☆** : shhhhhhH shes with me listening to my rants

 

Ako walked out of the kitchen, where she was hiding, into the living room. There she saw the weirdest thing she’s ever seen. Yukina playing video games. Ako walked over to the couch, and glanced at the TV. _Oh my god Yukina-san sucks. Oh she’s playing against Rinrin. Nevermind, everyone sucks if they play against Rinrin. Wait, Rinrin?_

Ako stared at the figure sitting next to Yukina. Rinko was still focused on the screen, telling small tips to Yukina as the progressed to the next level. _So much for bugging Lisa-nee and Yukina-san._

She sat down on an empty chair facing the TV. Might as well hang out with them, while waiting for Sayo-san and Lisa-nee.

 

[6:34 P.M.]

**Lisa~☆** : Ako tell them yall can stay over for dinner

**Ako-hime!** : really? YES FREE FOOD

 

A full two hours into Lisa’s rants, Sayo forgot when she stopped taking notes. As she listened to Lisa, she doodled on her notebook pages, drawing the scenes Lisa provided. When she had missed her dance club because she forgot she needed to help out with another class, or when she had accidentally left her necklace at their practice room.

Sayo enjoyed listening to Lisa, and hearing how passionate she was with everything she does. Lisa would talk about one topic, then gradually go into another, never rushing the first. Even though she would forget what she talked about, she would somehow remember during her next topic.

Glancing at the clock, Lisa jolted upright, startling Sayo just a bit. Lisa smiled sheepishly. “I should go make dinner. I guess something all of Roselia would like would be best.”

“Then I should help you.” Sayo responded, standing up from her chair.

“Oh, no it’s fine. I can handle it myself.”

“It’s the least I could do, for coming in uninvited. It would be your payment to me listening to your stories.”

“Hey! I thought you liked to listen to them!”

“Who said I did?”

“That smile you had on your face when you were listening.”

“I-” Sayo’s ears grew red. As she was drawing, she didn’t notice Lisa glance at her multiple times to see if she was still paying attention. And she would have never noticed the smile she had when listening and paying attentions. “Sayooo, if you want to help, then come down with me!”

“Oh right. My apologies.”

“No worries, I’ll let it slide if I can see what you wrote on your notebook!”

“Oh, uh, sure. Here.”

“Who are you, and what have you done to Sayo.”

“Why is everyone asking me that? I’m me, the last time I checked.”

“Whatever. C’mon let’s go see what they want.”

 ~

Sayo was led downstairs by Lisa, to find a ridiculous scene. Rinko on the floor, face buried into one of the pillows, Yukina laying on the couch playing the game, and Ako standing next to the TV telling Yukina what to do. Lisa had a confused smile on her face. “Sayo wha-”

“Okay, let’s just go make dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok, Katherine wrote a lot, so I'm splitting this up into 2 parts. Enjoy!


	6. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know either? It was something that popped into my head. And yes, the title has nothing to do with the chapter. THink of it as a spacer.

Ako slammed her head down on a nearby table. She raised it up for a few seconds, then slowly rested her hurt head on said table. No one reacted though, as if this happened daily. Lisa patted Ako’s hair. “What’s wrong today?”

“Autocorrect’s being a bit-”

”Ako. Language.”

”Sorry Yukina. Force of habit.” Ako shrugged. She began to hit the underside of the table with her knees. Boredom was beginning to creep through her veins. “Where’s Rinrin and Sayo?”

”Probably making out?” Lisa laughed, still focused on knitting. She placed the ball of yarn near her next to Ako’s head. “Or they went to get some papers. Who knows, it’s Sayo for crying out loud.”

The room returned to a quiet scene. Yukina began to hum softly, leaning on Lisa’s shoulder. The grey-haired girl was silently reading a music magazine. The three sat there, doing their own respective things.

The door slowly crept open, and the missing two entered. Sayo took one look at them and sighed deeply. She quickly walked to the table and placed down a bag she was holding. Rinko followed behind her, placing her own bags next to Lisa.

Lisa grabbed the bag closest to her, and began to look through its contents. Her face flashed through many emotions at once, and finally settled on happiness. She pulled out five small boxes, and laid them on the table. “Sayo, pick one.”

“Fine. This one.” Sayo reached over and picked the farthest one from her. Ako looked at her, shocked. Sayo stared back. “What?”

Ako lifted her head off the table. “No hesitation for a question? From Sayo Hikawa? I don’t believe it!”

Sayo simply rolled her eyes. Rinko picked up the box closest to her. “Ako, you haven’t noticed that she hasn’t hesitated with a question for a while now?”

”No, and you’re talking way too much. You’re not Rinrin.”

”Talking to much? How?”

Ako raised her hands in a defensive position. She swiped at the boxes and picked the one in the middle. “Demons! Taking over my friends! Give them back!”

She ripped open the box and threw the small acrylic stand at Sayo. “Ah wait! That was Lisa! I threw Lisa at Sayo!”

The small stand fell on the table, after the impact with Sayo. The girl picked up the stand and handed it to the girl on the image. Lisa stuck out her tongue. “Looks like I’m not getting myself. I hope I get Yukina, though.”

Lisa took a random box and opened it. The stand slipped into her hand, and she laughed. “Nooooope. I got Sayo~!”

Lisa assembled the stand and placed it parallel to Ako’s. She smiled at Yukina and Rinko. “Go on and open yours. I wanna see if we got the entire band.”

Rinko nodded and opened her box. Sayo did the same, as well as Yukina, who had still been reading her magazine. She placed her stand face down, while Sayo had placed her stand next to Lisa’s. “I got Rinko.”

”I got Yukina. Who did Yukina get?” Rinko asked, placing the stand in between the Lisa and Sayo stands. Yukina simply flipped through her pages. Lisa poked her cheek. “Yukina? Who’d you get?”

”Take a wild guess.”

”You got me!” Ako shouted. She turned over Yukina’s stand and frowned. “No, this is Lisa. We have two Lisas!”

”Ah yes, Roselia:

Vocalist Yukina Minato

Guitarist Sayo Hikawa 

Bassist Lisa Imai 

Pianist Rinko Shirokane

and last but definitely not least,

_Bassist Lisa Imai._ ” Yukina mused, bringing the magazine to her face. Ako slapped it out of her hands. “What kind of luck do y’all have? Not getting me? Wow. Okay. I see how it is.”

Rinko and Lisa both turned their faces away, hiding their laughter. Sayo placed another box down. “This is how good my luck is.”

She crushed the box in one hand and the stand slid out. She placed in on the table to reveal  _Pastel*Palettes Guitarist Hina Hikawa_. A small smirk appeared on her face. “You’re right, my luck is horrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry for not updating in a while. ill put out a better chapter next time, i just wanted to write a bit.


	7. YukiLisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you might have guessed, yukilisa is my otp

“Yukina. Me or her?”

“...”

~

Lisa opened her eyes. It wasn't unusual for her to wake up in the middle of night, especially if she drank too much water before sleeping. But something... wasn’t right.

The brunette stood up, rubbing her eyes. A few steps from the bed, and out onto the balcony. Moonlight shone down, indicating it  _was_ the middle of the night. Lisa looked to Yukina’s curtains, expecting to see the lamp on behind it. It was off.

Yukina has always stayed up late on the weekends. She either needed to finish homework or to hone her voice. Lisa always had to remind her to sleep, if she ever woke up to Yukina still awake. Usually not the case, but it happened often enough.

Wondering if she was asleep, Lisa shrugged and went back to her bed. As she sat down, her phone buzzed. A text from Yukina. Wait, what?

[1:27 A.M.]

**Yukina:** lisa

**Yukina:** come outside

Lisa put her phone down in confusion. Another message.

[1:29 A.M.]

**Yukina:** cat

“Oh. It’s a cat.”

Lisa picked up a sweater from her chair and left her room. She opened the front door to see Yukina near a shrub next to a wall. She was holding her hand out and meowing softly. Lisa held a small giggle.

The small cat cautiously came up to Yukina’s fingertips. Lisa held up her phone and took a picture. It was a rare sight to see Yukina this happy. Lisa could trade anything for more moments like these.

Yukina turned to the sound of the camera. She held the cat in her arms. “Lisa. You came.”

“Yeah! You weren’t in your room and I got worried! I think I did.”

Yukina nodded and went back to cuddling the cat. Lisa put her hands on her hips. “Why’d you tell me to come out in the cold?”

“Cat.” Yukina held up the feline. It meowed slightly, and Yukina’s smile grew. Lisa stuck out her tongue playfully. “Yes, it’s cute. But you know, we have practice later today, so you should get some rest. The cat will probably be here tomorrow.”

The grey-haired girl stared up to Lisa. She looked back at the cat, then back up at Lisa. Yukina continued to cuddle the cat. Lisa smacked her forehead and sighed. “This isn’t going to be easy, huh?”

Lisa approached the two and knelt down beside Yukina. The vocalist kept her focus on the feline. The bassist sighed heavily once again.

She contemplated on calling Sayo, then thought about what Sayo would say. She thought of calling Ako or Rinko, but decided to not bother them. It was around 2 AM and she wasn’t going to risk an angry Sayo, an incoherent Ako, or a sleepy Rinko.

Lisa stood up and brushed her knees. Clicking her tongue, an idea popped into her head. She faced the door and took a few steps away from Yukina.

“Okay. Two choices.”

“Hm?”

“Yukina. Me or her.”

“...”

No response. The cat began to purr in Yukina’s lap. Lisa couldn’t help but peek at it. It was small. Too small.

Yukina rubbed the cat’s ear. She lowered her gaze to the floor, and set the cat down. “You should know the answer.”

Lisa inhaled sharply. “Oh my god, Sayo get ready for tomorrow’s session.” she muttered. “You bet I’m going to have to do something.”

She ran to Yukina and wrapped her in a hug. Lisa buried her face into Yukina’s neck. “I knew it! You’d pick me~”

“Of course. I love you.”

“Aww Yukina! I love you too! Cmon let’s go back inside. It’s chilly.”

Lisa ran inside, leaving the door open for Yukina. Yukina stood outside, looking at the shrub the cat ran into. She looked back at the door, seeing Lisa running around randomly inside. Probably cleaning up a bit.

She rubbed her hands together. Lisa was right, it was a bit chilly. She stepped forward, to Lisa’s house.

“I hope you know which love I was using.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi, i(lux) am writing these now, as katherine is focusing more on school
> 
> sorry if it seems rushed
> 
> next chapter: IM SORRY RINKO BUT LISA IS A GIVEN STANDARD  
> You wanna go bug lisa pt 2


	8. YukiLisa 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YukiLisa 2

"What? You want one?" Lisa said, pointing at the bag she was holding.

Yukina shook her head. "You already gave me some earlier."

She pulled out her own bag, and opened it up. Cookies of many shapes were inside.

"Oh, ha ha. Right! Anyway!" Lisa said. "Let's go somewhere!"

"Where? I'll tell the rest of Roselia."

"No dummy, by ourselves!" Lisa said, pulling Yukina’s arm.

 

~

 

 

At first Yukina let Lisa drag her across town, at a slow walk. She let Lisa gradually increase speed until both of them were running, hand in hand. They kept running to their destination as the sun began to set.

Lisa slowed down, enough for Yukina to catch up. Her smile was enough for Yukina to follow her anywhere. She followed Lisa as she walked down stairs onto the sand. “Yukina, remember when we were here with everyone else?”

Yukina stood at the top of the stairs, watching Lisa as she took off her shoes and stockings. Lisa walked to the water, and carefully walked farther. She turned back to Yukina. “C’mon the water’s perfect!”

“I’d love to, but I don’t want to catch a cold.”

“Eh~ you won’t catch a cold from this! I promise!”

Yukina smiled, and walked down the steps. Lisa ran back to Yukina and helped her with her stuff. She tugged Yukina to the edge of the water, and stepped forward.

Yukina hesitated, but walked forward. She held Lisa’s hand and stood next to her, staring out at the horizon.

“Reminds me of the time we went to the beach with Roselia!” Lisa said, turning to Yukina.

“Yes, it does.”

“You know, I wouldn’t mind more of those times like that. Especially since you seemed more relaxed~”

Yukina looked down at the water, and looked at her own reflection. It’s changed since the last time she’s seen it. 

The last time she saw her reflection in the water was when Roselia had had their fun at the beach from their training camp. She had seen the reflection of someone who was desperate, trying to find their sound.

The one who pulled her out of her trance back then was...

“Yukina?”

Yukina blinked and looked back to Lisa. Her eyes were so pretty in this light. How she wished this moment would never end.

“Are you okay? Yukina?” Lisa asked.

“Yes. Just thinking of our training camp.”

“I see. Well, we should get back now, right?”

Lisa walked out of the water and ran to their items. Yukina turned back to the water and stared down at it again. Her reflection stared right back at her. She smiled softly and walked to Lisa, who was waiting at the stairs.

“See? It was nice to be out here!” Lisa said. She beamed at Yukina. 

“It was nice. We should come back again.”

“As a date? You got it!”

“... sure.”

“Really?! Yay, Yukina!” Lisa said as she hugged Yukina tightly.

Yukina returned the embrace and they started walking back. Lisa reached for Yukina’s hand. She rubbed her fingers in Yukina’s palm. 

“I love you, Yukina.”

“I love you too, Lisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, as i haven’t updated in a while. i’ll see if i can recover the other chapters i meant to post soon
> 
> thank you for reading, and kudos are appreciated :D


End file.
